Free
by lies-d
Summary: Thor captures Loki's beloved Svadilfari, and Odin won't free him unless Loki breeds with him again.


They had been trying to breed Sleipnir again, and again to no success. Loki almost felt sorry for the poor mare, quivering with heat while the finest stallion in the nine worlds turned his nose up at her.

Loki could have told them that would happen, if they'd bothered to inform him of what they were up to. In fact he thought it was rather rude of them to try and pair his son off without getting his blessing. He was Sleipnir's mother, after all.

"I don't blame you, my son. Pretty as they may be, they're not very smart around here," Loki told him while he fed him one of Idunn's apples. Sleipnir snorted in agreement, and not one horse in the stable neighed in protest. Though they could understand simple commands, regular speech was a little beyond them.

"In that regard, you and I have the same problem," opined Loki, thinking of his fellow Aesir. Sleipnir nuzzled Loki's shoulder sympathetically.

"But what is this I hear about you being seen galloping towards the Southern pools every full moon?" Loki asked.

It was known that a herd of wild Pegasus often alighted near the clear pools in the South, to sip the moonlight from the surface of the water. Now those were clever creatures indeed - the Valkyries only ever managed to catch one every few hundred years.

Sleipnir made an embarrassed chuffing sound and turned his head away.

Loki chuckled. "Okay, I won't ask. Just be sure to let me know if I have any grandchildren born with wings."

When Loki had finished brushing his mane, Sleipnir trotted away for his nightly run. His stall was never barred, for no bars had been built yet that could hold him. Loki had always been comforted by the fact that his son had so much freedom. Most wondered why he returned at all, but Loki thought he had some idea - you couldn't free yourself from your home.

As he watched Sleipnir break into a gallop, Loki felt another tendril of pride curl from his heart, one of many he had for his firstborn son.

"Hello, brother!" Leaving the stables, Loki was surprised to hear Thor call out to him from afar. He had been absent for weeks, chasing some unnamed quest.

Then a familiar neigh sent chills up Loki's back.

There, in the distance, Thor approached through the field. The silhouette following him sent a pang through Loki's heart.

It was Svadilfari. Sleipnir's father.

* * *

><p>"Look who I found, brother!" Thor exclaimed, shaking the reigns by which he lead Svadilfari towards the stables. The stallion's bridle was made of soft white leather with silver fastenings etched with powerful runes. Loki recognized the work of the same dwarven smiths who had crafted Bregd Thrall.<p>

It was a beautiful bridle. It made Loki's blood boil to look at it.

"So building the walls of Asgard isn't enough of a service - you would capture Svadilfari to put him yet to more work?" Loki tried hard to keep his voice even, but he feared his anger would start to bleed through.

If Thor sensed it, he gave no sign. He shrugged, still looking insufferably pleased with himself. "He's a horse, Loki. What else should they do but work?"

Loki swallowed a lump of rage. It burned all the way down.

Svadilfari nickered softly at him. In his eyes Loki saw no ire at Thor's remark, though Loki knew perfectly well he could understand it. Slave, his name meant. A slave he'd been for many years. Strong-willed though Loki knew the stallion could be, he'd always shown a quiet acceptance of his fate. This saddened Loki now even more than it had then. Loki had treasured knowing that Svadilfari was free.

Tongue burning to release some vile insult, Loki kept his mouth shut. When at last Svadilfari came near enough to approach, the stallion nudged Loki's shoulder in greeting, and Loki reached out to stroke his neck. The smell of his coat brought back such strange memories. Good memories. Loki let them wash his anger away.

Thor chuckled. "You two still seem to get along well. Since Sleipnir seems unwilling, perhaps you would be so inclined to provide the stables of Asgard with a few more fine steeds yourself," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Loki kept his hand on Svadilfari's neck. Unintendedly, he was sure, Thor's remark reminded him that he was supposed to feel ashamed. And he did feel ashamed, if only for the fact that he wasn't. Not about Svadilfari. But it was a terrible mark of how different and strange he must be, to have had such congress with a horse and felt no regret about it. Another reminder of how far removed he was from his kin and countrymen.

"That jest that has been told thrice over by everyone in Asgard. Old even for you, brother," remarked Loki.

"The old jokes are sometimes the best ones," replied Thor with a straight face.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. His brother could be so embarrassingly stupid sometimes. It made it hard to stay angry at him. He stroked Svadilfari's neck one more before letting his hand drop. Svadilfari nickered softly at him.

Yes, it's good to see you too, although I wish it were under better circumstances, thought Loki.

"Thor, when was the last time I asked you for anything?"

Thor's eyebrows furrowed as he sifted back over the memories of their long lives here in Asgard. "I honestly can't remember. You rarely ask even the smallest favour - I know how you hate being in debt."

Loki nodded. This was true. "Nonetheless, I'm asking now, brother. Will you please let Svadilfari go? I promise I'll make it up to you someday." Loki didn't explain why he wanted this. Let Thor think what he would.

From the look on Thor's face, he didn't know what to think. Concern weighed his brow - Loki hoped he hadn't guessed how much it upset him to see Svadilfari once again in captivity.

"I would, Loki, I swear... except that I've promised Father I would bring him back. I'm sorry."

This troubled Loki. Deeply. What the Allfather wanted he rarely gave up, not without dear price in return.

"Tell Father you can't find him," suggested Loki.

"I'm not lying to Father!" replied Thor, clearly shocked that Loki would even ask it of him.

"It wouldn't be a lie if you truly couldn't find him. I can cast a charm on him that would hide him from even Heimdall's sight. All you have to do is take that bridle off -"

"No! No tricks, Loki. Have you taken leave of your senses?" Thor drew Svadilfari away towards the water trough, and Loki and stilled his tongue. It was useless to plead any further. There was nothing he could offer that Thor would want badly enough in exchange for so great a favour.

He dreaded what his father might ask, but he knew he had to try.

* * *

><p>The next day, Svadilfari was presented to Odin with a small amount of fanfare. It seemed that the citizens of Asgard already had a long list of tasks in mind to put his tireless strength to use - everything from road building to house construction.<p>

Loki waited in the hall for their petitions to end, far enough away that he couldn't hear them and be tempted to mark their names for retribution later.

The doors to the throne room opened with a deep clang, admitting Odin and Thor into the hall. Odin nodded in acknowledgement of his second son, but didn't break his stride, so Loki fell into step behind him with Thor.

Once they reached Odin's private audience chamber, the Allfather finally turned to ask, "And what is it you have in mind for Svadilfari, Loki?" He was never one to overspend his words, and Loki knew he would have to behave so as well. There was no tricking Father, however intricately he might spin his silver lies.

"I want you to let him go," said Loki plainly.

"No," countered Odin firmly.

Thor winced on Loki's behalf and took a step away. It looked like this was going to become an argument, and it was clear he'd rather avoid involvement.

Loki spread his hands. "Is there anything I can offer that would change your mind?"

Odin considered this. "I'll free Svadilfari if you produce more of his offspring to replace him. Sleipnir is the finest steed in the realm, surpassing even his sire. Asgard is in need of more like him."

Loki heard Thor take a sharp breath. Loki himself was only slightly less shocked. "How many more? Shall I produce an entire herd for you?"

"One will do. For your brother, Thor."

Thor's face was slowly reddening. "I have my goats!" He sputtered. "This is... Father, you can't..."

"Of course he can," said Loki calmly. Thor looked like he was going to erupt like a volcano, but Loki felt only a still coldness inside of him. He'd always suspected that Odin had never cared for him as he cared for Thor. He wondered vaguely if it was something he'd done, or if it was simply the way he was that prevented his father's love from taking root for him. "You yourself suggested much the same just yesterday, Thor."

"It was a joke! A shameful one! Father, once was bad enough -"

"Anything done for the good of Asgard is no shame," stated Odin firmly.

_Anything for the _glory _of Asgard, no matter how much I shame myself, _thought Loki.

"It's not right, Father! Loki is your son - _my brother_! He's not a brood mare!" shouted Thor to Odin's face.

Where it had been trained on Loki until this moment, Odin finally turned his baleful eye to Thor. It seemed to Loki that he'd never seen his brother look so close to coming to blows with his father, and he was moved by sudden, rare affection for Thor.

Odin opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so, Loki laid a calming hand on Thor's arm and interjected.

"I promise that Sleipnir will have a sibling. Soon. Do you swear to release Svadilfari once his seed has taken root in me?"

Thor and Odin turned to look at him, both seemingly surprised at his acquiescence. Thor looked horrified. Odin looked pleased. He nodded.

"Yes, so do I swear."

* * *

><p>That night when Loki made his way down to the stables, he found Thor cursing the air blue while he strained to tear the bindings of Svadilfari's bridle.<p>

"It's a magical bridle, you dolt. It'll hold no matter how thin and soft it looks," chided Loki gently, touched that Thor would try to do this for him.

Thor's face was flushed with effort. "I put it on myself - why won't it come off for me?"

"Because you gave him to Father. He owns Svadilfari, and he's the only one who can free him now," Loki explained, taking Thor's hands away from the bridle and rubbing Svadilfari's coat underneath where it had chafed.

Thor watched him, unnerved by how willing he was to touch the stallion.

"If I'd known Father would say such things, I never would have brought him back," Thor admitted. "I'm so sorry, Loki."

_Too little too late, you great idiot, _was on the tip of Loki's tongue, but he held it back. Thor looked as penitent as a small child, and Loki knew his words could hurt him harder than any blow. He simply shook his head.

"There's only one solution now. Will you hold my clothes for me?"

Thor gaped at him. "You're not going to... with him... now?"

"Well, not right here. We'll go out to the field, like we did the last time."

Thor's mouth was open, but he didn't seem to be breathing. Loki wondered if he would faint. "By Valhalla, Loki, _why?_ You needn't do this at all. You have a choice not to."

"If I don't, Svadilfari will be a slave forever. It's not right." The moral high ground was something Thor usually understood, though it would baffle him as to why Loki would choose such a path now after a lifetime spent avoiding it. Loki was amused that he could actually see it on Thor's face when it dawned on him that Loki thought of Svadilfari as a _person_. Let him chew on _that _concept for awhile.

Loki smiled as he stroked Svadilfari's mane. "Don't be troubled, brother. I won't mind being his mare again. It doesn't hurt. In fact, it's rather nice."

Thor closed his eyes and held up his hand, as though he could physically block Loki's words from reaching him. This concept that Svadilfari was a person still apparently didn't sit well with his certainty that he was still a _horse_.

"Yes, but to be so _ordered_, to practically be forced..." Thor shook his head, his words failing him. It must be terrible to have his implacable faith in their Father be so shaken to its roots. His face was so red, Loki wondered if he would cry.

"I know," was all Loki could say.

When Loki began to undress, Thor turned away to lean his head on his forearm against the nearest stable post. Loki bundled his clothes into his cloak and left them on the ground. This was a hard enough spell to complete without having to transform his garments as well.

"How will you know tomorrow, if you're... with foal?" asked Thor timidly.

"I can't transform if I'm pregnant. If I'm not I'll change back in my sleep. So you'll know if two horses return in the morning instead of one," replied Loki before he stilled to begin drawing magic.

When the spell was complete, Loki snorted and pawed at the ground, enjoying the feeling of his new body. He'd never told anyone how good it felt to be a horse - to be bigger and stronger, and somehow more _alive_.

Loki looked over to the stallion nearby - _his _stallion. Just the sight of his magnificent form sent a shiver of desire through him, the pleasurable _wanting _sensation of being in heat. Svadilfari whinnied in appreciation of Loki's beautiful new body, and trotted over to greet him properly.

"Now wait just a minute!" Apparently Svadilfari's whinny had been a little _too _appreciative for Thor's taste. "You," he pointed at Svadilfari, "had better not hurt my brother. If I hear you've behaved like a brute, Father's horse or no, I swear I will smite you with Mjolnir."

Loki felt as though he could laugh. He whinnied and shook his mane. _Oh brother, sometimes I really do love you._ He had never before now actually wished to say those words. Instead, he butted Thor's head playfully with his own, and then turned to join his stallion.

Together, they galloped away towards the rising moon on the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>A thousand jests had been made at Loki's expense about the night of Sleipnir's conception. Theories tended towards one of two camps - one being that Loki, outrun and overpowered, had been taken unwillingly, and the other being that Loki, indulging a secret, perverted craving for Svadilfari, had deliberately seduced him.<em>

_The truth, of course, lay somewhere in between._

_Loki had had no intentions of coupling with Svadilfari when he'd ridden away with him that night. He'd only meant to lead him far enough from Asgard that he'd miss a day's work travelling back._

_But the longer they were together, the more Loki began to appreciate Svadilfari's company. Their chase was a playful one. When Svadilfari 'caught' Loki, he only nipped him lightly about the neck and then went running off in the other direction, inviting Loki to take a turn chasing _him_. In this way they gambolled hither and yon across the fields, and Loki quite grew to enjoy the strength of his new body, as equally as he grew to admire the powerful beauty of Svadilfari's form. When they stopped at a stream to drink and cavort in the water, Svadilfari lead him to a patch of flowers growing by the bank. After some hesitation, during which Svadilfari gallantly left a patch and nudged him towards it, Loki discovered they were delicious._

_Somehow, in the secret equine language that Loki was only just beginning to understand, Svadilfari made it clear that he thought Loki was beautiful but strange. Though he hadn't witnessed Loki transform, Loki realized he must surely have noticed the oddness of this not-horse who didn't even know what flowers were good to eat. Loki was immeasurably pleased that Svadilfari still found him intriguing enough to follow, for he himself was starting to become more and more fascinated with his companion._

_By the end of the night, they were walking side by side, enjoying the feeling of the long grass swishing past their legs, drinking in the sight and smell of each others' bodies. They drew closer together, nipping and nuzzling and nickering softly._

_It wasn't as complicated as human courtship, but somehow to Loki, it meant just as much. Svadilfari asked without asking, whether Loki would like to make new life with him. And Loki, with his body, said yes. He hadn't known until that moment that he would. _

_He took Svadilfari's weight as the stallion mounted him, shivering with pleasure as he pierced him and filled him as he'd never been filled before, planting the seed deep inside of him that would one day grow to be their son._

_No one in Asgard had come close to guessing that Loki had found love for Svadilfari that night, and Loki had never sought to enlighten them. _

* * *

><p>Tonight was different, for Loki knew from the first time he saw Svadilfari what they would have with each other before dawn. His body fairly hummed with anticipation as they raced through the fields away from the walls of Asgard.<p>

All of Loki's feelings for Svadilfari were back, brought forth from where he'd kept them hidden, tucked away in a secret place deep in his heart. As soon as they were far enough away that he was sure Thor wouldn't see them, Loki cantered to a halt, bidding Svadilfari with a neigh to join him.

This time it was Loki who asked, and Svadilfari, with a whinny that might have been laughter, said yes. They had all night to cavort and play, but after so long Loki was eager to have Svadilfari inside him again. Maybe later, after they'd raced and rested and found that lovely stream, they could have each other one more time.

* * *

><p>Loki awoke from his sleep to find Svadilfari standing over him, gently nudging his stomach. He brought his hand up to stroke the stallion's cheek.<p>

"Sorry, no foal yet."

Svadilfari nickered sadly, causing Loki to smile.

"I hope you won't mind trying again tomorrow."

Loki rode him for the long trip back to Asgard. With no saddle and no clothes, it could have been an agonizing trip, but Svadilfari was so careful Loki didn't feel a single bump all the way back.

They returned well before dawn to find Thor dozing against the stable post, clutching Loki's bundle of clothing. Svadilfari whinnied and Thor awoke with a start, just in time to see Loki dismount.

"Loki!" Thor scrambled up and unfurled Loki's cape to wrap him in it. "Are you well? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

With a sigh, Loki took his cape and bent to pick up the rest of his clothes which Thor had dumped on the ground in his haste. "I am unhurt, brother."

"Good! But I see you're, well, not - "

"I am also unpregnant, yes," confirmed Loki as he turned and pulled on his trousers.

"Did you..."

"Of course we did. Twice, in fact. It was lovely." Loki reached out to stroke Svadilfari's neck fondly, ignoring the blush climbing up Thor's neck. "No smiting required, although I appreciate the offer."

Thor dismissed this with a wave of his hand. Loki smirked at him.

"The bridle stopped Svadilfari from going further than the end of the field. When next we try again, I'd like to go up the mountainside - there are some plants growing there which promote fertility. We need Father's permission to roam further, but I fear he'll be in no mood to grant me any favours. Could you ask him for me, brother?"

Thor nodded. "Of course, Loki. Although why you're so determined to try again really does baffle me."

"If you ever tried to make a list of all the things that baffle you, Thor, you'd be counting until your beard was as long as a river."

* * *

><p>That evening Loki and Svadilfari went out into the fields to mate again. It was just as delicious as their first time together. As the night played on they ran away to the mountains, to revel in what measure of freedom they'd been given. They drank icy water fresh from the spring, and sampled any herbs and leaves they found that smelled good. Before turning back they mated a second time, and then just before they reached Asgard Svadilfari mounted Loki once more. So close to home, and so close to dawn, anyone might have seen them, but Loki didn't care. He would take Svadilfari as many times as the stallion would have him.<p>

As they approached the stables, Loki changed back into his human form. Despite their best efforts the long night through, Loki could feel with certainty that he wasn't yet pregnant.

Thor was sleeping against a pile of straw. Loki would have been amused had he not been using his clothes as a pillow. He cleared his throat to wake him, and watched him blush and stammer his way through another morning's greeting while Loki dressed.

With a yawn, Loki bade Svadilfari a good night, then accompanied Thor back to their rooms so they could all get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Their affair continued for weeks. Every night, they pushed the boundaries of the magic tethering Svadilfari to his keeper. They travelled past the fields, over the mountain, through foothills and marshy lowlands and along the shore of a huge, placid lake.<p>

No matter how far they travelled, it wasn't far enough. They still weren't free. Not yet. In the meantime, at least they could make love. This they did as often as they could, and revelled in it. Loki didn't regret a single night. In fact, he wished there could have been more.

* * *

><p>Thor stopped waiting up for them after the first week. Loki had to start hanging his clothes on a peg in the stables, although truthfully he was able to reclaim them in better condition than Thor had ever been able to keep them.<p>

One morning, Loki came back just in time to join his family for breakfast. They were already eating when he sat down to choose an apple from the bowl on the table. Loki was exhausted, but also terribly hungry.

"Still no foal, brother?" asked Thor irritably between bites of gruel. Frustrated by the situation, he'd been losing sleep over the weeks as well, and had taken to quarrelling with their father.

Loki finished chewing his bite of apple, then swallowed.

"Sadly not. And we tried so hard this time - Svadilfari took me so many times last night I could barely stand this morning," he said with a straight face, then took another bite of his apple.

Thor choked on his gruel and sat coughing while his face turned red. It was wishful thinking on Loki's part to hope that his brother would ever learn to quit blurting out the obvious, but he had to do his part to try and educate him.

Odin cleared his throat loudly but otherwise didn't comment, and the only sign that Frigga had heard him at all was that her spoon hovered for a few moments over her bowl before she resumed eating.

Loki tried not to smirk while he finished his apple.

When Thor finally quite coughing, he pushed his food away and rose to leave.

"I have a task for you today, son," announced Odin. Thor stopped and crossed his arms, waiting to hear what irritating work his father had in store for him now.

"The king of Vanaheim is rebuilding his Southern wall. Inform the head mason to make ready for travel, for he'll be leaving with Svadilfari to lend Asgard's aid to the effort."

"Leaving? When?" asked Loki, the barest hint of panic creeping into his voice.

"Tomorrow morning," replied the Allfather, with a look that practically dared him to try and argue.

Loki nodded as calmly as possible, then got up to leave behind Thor.

* * *

><p>Out in the hall, on the way towards the stonemasons' quarters, Loki took Thor by the arm and stopped him.<p>

"Brother, I need you to grant me a favour," he said.

Thor crossed his arms for him as he'd crossed his arms for their father. He was obviously not in a favour-granting mood today.

Nonetheless, Loki took a folded piece of paper from his pocket, tore it in half, and pressed one of the halves into Thor's hand.

"I need you to get these things for me. I can't get them all myself - there's no time. I need them tonight."

Thor looked at the list. They were odd things - time consuming but not difficult to find.

"Promise me you'll bring them to the stables at sunset, before I leave with Svadilfari," Loki pleaded.

"Why?" Thor asked warily.

Loki glanced around. There was no one to see or hear them now, not even Father's blasted birds. He leaned up to speak into Thor's ear. "Because I have a plan to free Svadilfari. If you still care to help right a wrong that _you _took part in, you'll find these things for me."

Thor cast his eyes down, ashamed to be reminded of his mistake. "Yes, of course I'll help you, brother."

Loki smiled and squeezed his arm. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Thor was as good as his word. Loki found him waiting at the stables just as the sun was beginning to set, a small leather sachet in his hands. Loki checked the contents and breathed a sigh of relief that for once his brother had gotten everything right. Loki then added the items he'd collected.<p>

"Is it magic you're planning?" Thor asked.

_Obviously_, thought Loki, but he didn't say it. Instead, he shook his head and allowed himself a smile.

"The less I tell you about it, the better." Leaning up, he kissed Thor on the cheek. "Thank you, brother."

Thor squeezed his shoulder and smiled back. "Be safe, Loki."

Loki turned to undress, and then hung the sachet from a long leather cord around his neck before transforming.

* * *

><p><em>Run swiftly, my love!<em> _Run!_

There was no time for sweet dalliance tonight. Loki lead Svadilfari away at a gallop, flying as quickly as their powerful legs could take them. They coursed over field and mountain, past the lowlands and the lake, until they reached a cliff overlooking a deep ravine. A great wind howled past, and would have flung them off the side of the cliff had they been lesser creatures. Following the cliff's edge, they came across a waterfall, and nearby it was a path, which they carefully followed downwards into the heart of the ravine.

There, deep in the earth, Loki brought Svadilfari to a cave nestled behind the waterfall.

Loki transformed, this time into an altogether different shape. It was nearly pitch black in the cave, so he couldn't see the results, but he certainly _felt_ different.

Svadilfari whinnied, and Loki stroked his neck.

"This might take some time, love."

Taking the leather pouch from around his neck, Loki opened every stoppered bottle inside. Their contents were mostly herbs, with some rare minerals, crystal shards and wood shavings. He dumped them into a pile on the floor, then waved his hand in the air above them, chanting the words to turn them into more than the separate particles they were.

Then he was done, the pile lit aflame with a low, airy sound. Loki scooped the fire up in both hands, hissing as his skin felt the pain of being burned, but knowing that this magical flame wouldn't actually consume him. Carefully, Loki spread it around the walls at the edge of the room, and in a line across the entrance, until he and Svadilfari were surrounded on all sides. The flames, mostly blue flecked with green and purple, crept up the walls, burning on damp stone, casting no heat and devouring no air, only filling the room with a soft glow.

Here, protected by flame, earth, water and wind, the magic binding the bridle to Svadilfari's owner was at its weakest. Not weak enough to remove, but just weak enough to do what Loki intended.

Placing his hands on either side of Svadilfari's face, Loki closed his eyes to concentrate, directing his magic to surround his lover's body.

When Loki opened his eyes, he found himself looking into the face of man with coal-black hair and deep brown eyes - Svadilfari, in the shape of an Aesir. His lover looked down at his new body, curiosity etched on his face as he touched his chest and flexed the fingers of his hand.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this, my love," Loki told him, for he'd explained his plan to Svadilfari their very first morning together, and Svadilfari had acquiesced simply by coming here. "I do want to bear another child for you, but I don't want the child to be pressed into my father's service, like Sleipnir. I want to have a child he can't enslave."

Svadilfari then turned his attention to his lover and the form that he wore, and Loki took a moment to examine it for the first time as well.

Loki had transformed himself into a woman. Large bosoms swelled from his chest, and down below them, past his soft belly and rounded hips, Loki could see a patch of hair guarding his sweet opening, into which he would soon welcome Svadilfari.

Loki took one of Svadilfari's hands and lifted it to his breast, then brought the other one to his hip, encouraging him with a wicked smile to explore him as much as he liked. With the ghost of a smile lighting his eyes, Svadilfari did just that.

Loki brought his own hands up to Svadilfari's broad chest, peppered with the same coarse black hair that grew on his head, his jaw, and his forearms. More rugged than handsome, Svadilfari still possessed a magnificently powerful body. But where most Aesir were bred to be warriors, covered in flashy muscles and scars, Svadilfari's strength was subtly different. Here was a body designed for hard work, long hours spent sweating in the sunshine, lifting, pulling, carrying - _building, _where the Aesir were honed for destruction. No wonder they wanted him in their service so badly.

The accursed bridle now presented itself as a thin silver collar around Svadilfari's neck. Deceptively delicate-looking, Loki knew it still couldn't be removed. It had been a triumph just to loosen its hold on Svadilfari enough to transform him thus.

Svadilfari noticed something around Loki's neck as well - a thin silver chain, barely thicker than a thread of silk. He touched it and looked to Loki inquisitively.

"Oh yes. Mother gave that to me. It's what has prevented your seed from taking root, otherwise I would've surely been pregnant our first night together."

Invisible unless he wished for it to be seen, the chain would expand to whatever size was needed to remain around his neck. Mother had dozens of such chains, and gave them freely to whoever had need of them. Though she never required an explanation from anyone, Loki was particularly glad that she'd given it to him with only a knowing smile and a promise that she wouldn't inform Father.

Svadilfari gripped the chain with both hands and with a swift tug, snapped it apart and flung it away.

Loki smiled. "Thank you. I've been wanting to do that for weeks." Leaning up, he threaded his fingers into Svadilfari's hair and drew him down for a kiss.

Placing the leather satchet on the floor, Loki transformed it with his magic into a thick blanket they could lay on while they explored each other's bodies.

It surprised Loki to find that Svadilfari knew how to use his hands as well as his mouth. Svadilfari kissed him deeply and gently pinched his nipples while fondling his breasts, as they made love face-to-face for the first time. Then, kissing his way down Loki's body, he found the opening between Loki's legs and lapped at the sweet juices there.

After Loki climaxed for the first time that night, he mused that Svadilfari was much too skilled with his tongue for someone who'd never used it in such a manner before, and wondered if he'd ever been something else before he'd been a horse. A sorcerer perhaps, or an unlucky servant who had been too good at his work to give up. Loki resisted the urge to ask him if he had ever been known by any other name. Svadilfari's past would remain in the past, and Loki felt no need to concern himself with it when he had such a glorious present to occupy himself with.

Even though Svadilfari looked rather disappointed with its size, Loki assured him that his member was still _very _big. Indeed, when it came time to put it inside of Loki, he was glad for the copious lubrication Svadilfari's earlier ministrations had produced, otherwise the girth of his manhood might have prevented them from getting it into him at all.

Once Svadilfari was inside him, Loki was the one who became so lost in pleasure that he momentarily forgot how to speak. It seemed Svadilfari knew how to use other parts of his anatomy as well as he could use his hands and his tongue.

Afterwards, when they lay sated in each other's arms, Loki tried to count the number of times he'd climaxed. Perhaps it was simple exhaustion, but he found he couldn't.

"That was wonderful. Thank you so much," he murmured against Svadilfari's chest, then felt him take a long breath.

"It's been a long time," Svadilfari said, confirming some of Loki's earlier suspicion. Though rusty from disuse, his voice was pleasantly deep and his accent vaguely Midgardian, in the way that all Midgardian languages tend to sound the same to the Aesir.

"I don't suppose you want to stay in this form for awhile?"

Svadilfari stroked his back. "I will if you ask me, Loki." His name on Svadilfari's tongue gave Loki a warm glow of delight.

"But you don't want to."

Svadilfari shook his head sadly. Loki appreciated his honesty. In fact he was expecting this answer, but he would have regretted not trying. Something about Svadilfari's very soul made him perfectly suited to his chosen shape. Loki couldn't ask him to leave it.

Loki lifted himself up to kiss Svadilfari one last time. "When we wake up, you'll be a horse again, and I, hopefully, will still be a maid."

"You're so beautiful in whatever form you take." Svadilfari caressed his cheek. "Yet you are different from these Aesir - more different than you know perhaps. You should come with me, and be a horse again, to roam the nine worlds as we please."

Loki closed his eyes and let himself imagine this wonderful thought. "Maybe someday. After our child is grown," he answered. He would if Asgard became too much to bear.

Svadilfari kissed his brow. "The hope brings me such joy, I will carry it with me always."

* * *

><p>They came back later in the morning than usual - the sun was well over the horizon. Thor was still awake when finally he saw Loki and Svadilfari appear in the distance. His heart sank when he saw that Loki was Aesir-shaped again, and sat astride his lover. Whatever magic Loki had planned must not have worked.<p>

Disappointment turned to puzzlement when they came close enough for Thor to see that Loki now wore the body of a _woman_. His raven locks fell with a slight curl around his shoulders, but weren't long enough nothing to hide his impressively generous bosoms.

Thor grabbed Loki's clothes and ran out into the field to meet them. It was past dawn, and he wasn't about to allow the stable hands to gawk at his brother's lovely new lady parts.

Loki jumped down from Svadilfari's back once Thor approached. Thor tried not to stare at the way his breasts bounced. They really were quite magnificent. As swiftly as he could, Thor wrapped Loki's cloak around him.

Before Thor could scold his brother for, well, a number of things, Loki declared, "Congratulate me, brother!"

"For what?"

"I'm _pregnant!_" Loki announced with a grin.

Thor gaped at his brother and his new womanly body, then looked to Svadilfari, then looked back at Loki.

Then Thor fainted.

* * *

><p>The stonemason was ready to leave for Vanaheim, and did <em>not <em>appreciate being told, in that haughty tone that Loki used, to choose another horse.

The All-Father was called for. Loki sent a servant to fetch his mother as well.

Frigga confirmed with her subtle magic what Loki could already feel - he was carrying Svadilfari's child.

Odin was not pleased.

Loki met his father's heavy gaze, but held his tongue. He need not remind the All-Father that the terms of their agreement had been met. Without a word, Odin removed Svadilfari's ensorcelled bridle.

Svadilfari was free. He trotted over to Loki, who reached up to stroke him where the bridle had chafed his coat.

"Come with me, my love," Loki said softly into Svadilfari's ear, and led him out into the field.

They walked side by side for quite awhile, though Loki was sure it must have been frustrating for Svadilfari to keep pace with such a slow, two-legged creature.

Reluctantly, Loki finally stopped. Svadilfari halted beside him.

"You should go now, before I'm tempted to ask you to stay," Loki told him.

But Svadilfari wouldn't go. He whickered softly and nuzzled Loki's stomach.

"My brother will help me raise our child. He's an oaf, but he has a good heart. You need not worry for us."

Still, Svadilfari refused to leave.

"Please, my love. If you stay my father will surely enslave you again. I need you to be free. For both of us." Loki kissed his lover's cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck.

When Loki released him, Svadilfari finally set off to leave.

Loki stood for a long time watching his lover depart, and waved goodbye as he disappeared in a gallop over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Though he was sure no songs would ever be sung of it in mead halls, Thor felt that the bravest thing he'd ever done in his life was to hold Loki's hand in the birthing room. Hoardes of fire giants couldn't shake him to his very bones with fear such as that he felt for his brother while he was bringing his new offspring into the world.<p>

Loki screamed. Thor didn't even know he was capable of making such a sound. While Mother attended to Loki and her ladies scurried around carrying out her orders, it was all Thor could do to sit still and not cry.

Loki gave one great final heave, and soon a healthy newborn wail filled the room.

Thor looked over cautiously to where Mother was attending her new grandson.

"Oh! It's a child!" he observed.

"Of course it's a child," said Loki between ragged breaths. "Were you expecting a foal?"

Thor looked away sheepishly. He hoped no one would find out about the fine set of coat brushes he'd commissioned as a baby gift.

Seeing the expression on Thor's face, Loki started laughing, exhausted though he was. He laughed and laughed, and was laughing still when Frigga delivered the babe into his arms.

Svadilfari's son had black hair. When Loki kissed his forehead, he could almost swear... yes, the child smelled very faintly like his father, in his horse form. It was a good, clean smell, but some might find it strange. Loki sighed and hoped that wouldn't be too much of a problem for him.

Shifting his gown, Loki brought the babe to his breast to suckle. Loki would have to keep his womanly form for a little while yet for just that purpose, even though the sight of his round bosoms clearly made his brother a bit uncomfortable.

Odin, for one, wasn't surprised Loki hadn't birthed a foal. Frigga let him in after all the mess had been cleared away, and Loki had had a chance to rest.

He took one look at the babe and announced. "The child will be sent away."

Thor stood up. "He will not." His expression darkened like a sky besieged by storm clouds.

The All-Father was unimpressed. "The babe is living proof of Loki's disobedience, his deception, and his... perversity. I will not have it lingering in my halls."

Loki said nothing. He had been preparing himself for something like this.

But Thor wouldn't give in this time.

"No, Father. You promised to give Svadilfari's offspring to me, so I'm claiming him. If you want to banish this child, Loki and I will go with him, I swear."

Odin measured the rebellion in his eldest son's eyes, and looked to Loki, quietly resolute in his defiance, then glanced over to see Frigga's calm disapproval. With his entire family arrayed against him thus, the All-Father, for once in his long life, stood down.

Loki was allowed to keep his son. Though bound to Asgard now more than ever, Loki found that his home started to feel less like an ill-fitting cage, especially since the part of his heart that remained with Svadilfari would always be free.


End file.
